Destined
by IceGazeVA
Summary: Warrior AppleJack sets off on her journey to save Princess Twilight who has been kidnapped by Captain Rainbow Dash. She is soon accompanied by Sheriff Pinkie Pie who is more of a help then she expected. As the four travel to the World of Flames and Fury, they begin to learn that destiny isn't always what it seems...
1. Prologue

It had been said that destiny is the like the flow of the river downstream; constant, eternal, and unwavering. But that is not entirely true. The course of destiny was never so smooth as a river's course, and never so calm. Destiny was like rainfall. How the drops would collide in air, no one could be certain. Their wind-driven dance in storms is never set in stone. Chaos abounded in the miles between cloud and ground, going off course and then realigning, scattering only to group together again...no one can say where a droplet will go once it is free from it's cloud. But, of all things in the world to be sure of is that rain will always fall. Once in the land of Equestria, there lived a poor peasant stallion who lived with his second wife. Along with his wife, he lived with his two filly sisters but was determined to keep that part hidden. For he had never told his wife about them. One fateful night, one of the fillies let out a cry in the middle of the night causing the mare to awake. She found the two fillies, one sound a sleep and one a crying mess, before her husband would awake, she snatched the crying foal and ran out the door of their home. The next morning, the stallion found no pony, but only one of his sisters, which he sworn on his live to keep safe. and happy. The young filly developed many skills such as reading and advanced magic, and from watching village ponies she as given a small profit of bits. Though one day, her brother lost her job and the filly's profit wasn't big enough to feed her. He knew what had to be done. He sailed with his sister on a weak, hoof built boat to the other side of Equestria and arrived at a beach at midnight.

"What are we doing here so late at night?" the young filly asked.

The stallion picked up his sister and placed her in the sand, causing her to sink just a bit. "Something that must be done. And just know that I'm doing this because...I love you...Now, I took us here because I was told they have lovely flowers here. And there's a mare back in Ponyville that I want to impress, so could you run over to those bushes and get me a small bouquet?"

The filly nodded quickly and happily as she galloped through the sand and over to the bushes of colors. There was a large variety of colors; red, blue, magneta, teal, beige, every color you could ever imagine! She used her magic to take two of each color and a small vine from a tree to hold the bouquet together. She turned around to face the shore, only to find that the boat was not where she had left it. A small knot formed in her stomach as she ran to the every edge of the water. The knot had now become a tangled mess as her magic faded, causing her bouquet of rainbows to float out to sea.

"No...please, no..." She said between her silent cries.

"Destiny..." a gentle voice said in the darkness.

The filly looked up from her hooves and looked at the forest which surrounded the beach. And in the darkness, stood a white alicorn, levitating a lamp with her yellow magic aura. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and I was called out here by destiny. Come, you can live in the palace."

The filly stared at the alicorn, carefully defining every word she said. It all happened so fast; her arrival, her abandanment, and now she was being offered to live in the Canterlot Castle?!

"But, my brother...what if he comes back?"

"What if he doesn't?"

Those words hit Twilight like bullets as she looked out to sea. She could see the very small silhouette of the boat in the far distance. Then she looked back at Celestia, who was waiting patiently for her decision to be made. Twilight finally ran into the arms of Celestia and began to cry again.

"I know...my dear princess..."


	2. Must You Go?

Twelve years had past, and destiny was planning. Everyday, writing a new chapter of fate to place upon the lives of ponies. In the Canterlot castle, the princess of the night roam the halls, keeping her eyes and ears out for any dangers lurking in the darkness. Suddenly, the sound of hoof steps bounced off the walls, sending shivers down her spine. At the end of the hall way, a cloaked figure turn the corner. She slowly followed it, careful not to disturb it, for she had to stay hidden in case it was a threat. She stood at the top of the steps to the exiting hall and saw the figure near the door of the castle, ready to make it's escape. Only, she then realized the figure wasn't making any attempt to escape, but simply leaving.

"Celestia..." Luna said. The cloaked figure used it's magic to take of it's hood and reveal the princess of the day. "You're leaving?" She slowly made her way down the stairs and approached her sister.

Celestia sighed. "It's what's best for Fluttershy."

"There are other ways-"

Celestia put up a hoof to silence her sister's words. "She will never be able to become what she is destined to be if I remain here. I need...I need to find some other way to help her."

"Then stay with her...stay with me..."

Celestia lifted up her sister's chin. "Luna, you know why I must do this. Why can't you understand that this is what I must do?"

Luna slapped her sister's hoof away. "Because you banished me to the moon for a thousand years! And I waited for the day I could come home, and now you're just leaving me again!?"

Celestia gently placed a small kiss on Luna's forehead. "Take care of them..." And with that, Celestia put her hood back on and left Luna alone in the hall.

She thought back to the time when she came home from the moon and her sister was right there waiting for her. It was only fair that she did the same. When she heard hoof steps, hoping Celestia had changed her mind, but tired to hide looking disappointed when it was only the adopted princess; Twilight.

"Yes, Twilight?"

Twilight stood in silence for a second. "I had a strange dream...about Fluttershy..."

Luna nodded. She wasn't surprised, in fact, concerned. Twilight's dreams were never just dreams, but visions. Every thing Twilight drempt about happened at some point, it was as if she had a whole sixth sense! "Please, tell me everything."

Twilight stood next to Luna, trying to think about where to start. But it wasn't long before the words began to spill out. Hours had past and the princess was still explaining her dream of darkness, pain and three other mares with a special power. When suddenly, other light hoof steps echoed through the halls above. It was obvious who it was.

"Twilight, why don't you take Fluttershy outside to watch the sunrise?"

Twilight was bewildered. "But it's the middle of the night! And my visions have never been wrong! It would be foolish to take her outside!"

"The castle is surrounded by dozens of guards, if anyone wanted to get it, they'd have to get past them first."

Twilight finally sighed and shrugged before trotting up stairs to get her sister. Luna went back to day dreaming before noticing a small scrap of paper on the ground. Her sister must've dropped it when she left. It read;

 _Destiny is not a matter of chance,_

 _it is a matter of choice._

It is not a thing to be waited for,

it is to be achieved...


	3. The Deal

etween the world of Equestria, there lies a barrier of shadow, bones and ash. A world with a sky like clouded glass. Where the dead alk aimlessly, unable to pass onto the next life, they were known as the fire minions. And who did they serve? Well, there is a throne made of bones, and sat upon it was a creature of evil incarnate. He was known as, Glade. One day, Glade saw a smoky figure emerge through the smoke. He knew exactly who it was as he saw the blue is the pegasus wings.

"Is there something wrong, captain?" He asked. "Have you misplaced something?"

The smoke thinned as a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane be revealed from the smoke and fog. "I have come to retrieve my father's soul..."

Glade only chuckled. "Try again."

"I offer you my soul in exchance for his!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She didn't mean to say it, but she panicked and she was getting desperate.

Glade thought. "The most feared pirate in all of Equestria?"

"I am Captain Rainbow Dash! Mares and foals fear my name. Even stallions cower in fear when my airship is seen overhead. I have millions of bits and gems hidden through out Equestria. Take my soul and use it how you will...just let my father go!"

Rainbow Dash flinched, but to show no fear as Glade rose up from his thrown and started towards her. "Captain, you are far more valuable to me than with your soul intact. No...what I what from you, is something else."

"Anything!"

Glade smiled. "There is a princess, in the Castle of Canterlot. I want you to find her and bring her to me through the Gate at the World's End. Only then, will I trade you your father's soul for the princess."

"I'll do it!" Rainbow Dash didn't hesitate to answer. If it was a princess he wanted, it was a princess he'd get. She just wanted a second chance...

Glade chuckled as he placed himself back on his throne. "Perfect..."


	4. The Sacrifice

Twilight took the young princess through the royal gardens, taking on her duty as the Eldest of the Destined Princess. Any foal that came into the royal family were princesses, but only those who were destined to be Queen ever had power and prestige. Twilight was no such princess, but she enjoyed her place in the royal family very much, tutoring her younger adoptive sister for when she would someday lead the nation. The storm rolled in without a warning as Twilight lead Fluttershy into the gazebo to escape the heavy rain. As the thunder struck and the lightning flashed, the yellow mare clung onto her sister.

"Twilight," she started. "I'm scared."

Twilight stroked the mane of her cowering sister. "Don't be afraid. It's only a bit of rain." She began to hum a small lullaby that she'd known since she was a filly. She only knew a small quarter of the words, but the tune stuck in her head. She didn't exactly know where it came from, but it was special to her. She looked down at her sister and noticed she had already fallen asleep. Twilight's eyes were also heavy with tiredness, but was awake enough to see a dark silhouette in the sky of the temporary light of lightning. She began to shake her sister awake.

"Fluttershy,"

"Hmm?"

"Fluttershy, go and hide. And under no circumstance come out!"

Fluttershy noticed the tension in Twilight's face and the tone of her voice. She was looking around nervously, something wasn't right. "But I can't leave you alone! No matter what your sixth sense tells you, I'm going to help!"

"No, you're not! You're going to hide, Flutters! And that was NOT a request!"

There was a long moment of silence between them before, finally, Fluttershy exited the gazebo and hid in the bushes behind it. Twilight looked down at her sister and noticed her green dress blended in perfectly. Now all there was left to do... is wait.

On the other side of the castle gardens, a large airship full of ditzy pirate pegasi landed in a clearing. And who else to emerge but Captain Rainbow Dash herself. She quietly tip toed out and looked around to make sure no guards were around. The silence was soon broken by a thump behind her. She held her breath as she began to turn around, only to see her pirate crew trailing out behind her.

Rainbow held her hoof up. "I'm going alone. I won't be seen."

The pegasi began to flood back in except for a pegasus by the name of Parasol. "Travel in shadows..."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Her crew was full of complete ditz' but she needed a crew, this was really the best she could do. She began to scan the garden for any movements, nothing. She stayed near the castle, she would surely make her way around the entire garden like that. Every time she saw a windo, she would peer into it, in case the princess was inside. Suddenly, in the far distance, she saw the faint glow of a white gown in a gazebo. Whether or not that was the princess, she quietly began to sneak up on it. Suddenly, the figure turned around to shoot a blast of powerful magic at the captain who dodged it last minute. Twilight began to walk down the steps of the gazebo.

"I will not go without a fight!"

Rainbow only chuckled. "I wasn't expecting you to."

Rainbow Dash whipped out her scythe as she and the princess charged towards each other. The ground as slick between their hooves as they battled in the rain. To the pirate, the princess was an unshakable force of nature, never missing a step. To the princess, the pirate was a warrior with the strength of a mountain, and the patience of a glacier. Neither of them saw an end to the fight coming any time soon. As the lightning struck, a young pegasus wailed out in fright. As Rainbow began to turn her head to seek out the sound, Twilight purposely fell to the ground. She couldn't let Fluttershy be taken. Rainbow Dash hauled her to her hooves by her gown, until she could look straight into the mare's violet eyes.

"Wasn't much of a fight..."

Twilight was silent as Rainbow Dash grabbed the necklace around her neck. She studied it carfully and noticed it was a diamond gem! She yanked the necklace right off of the princess' neck and shoved it in her pocket. She lead the princess back to the ship as the rain erased each one of their hoof prints. Not leaving any tracks left behind...


	5. Applejack the Fearless Samurai

Away from the Canterlot Castle, situated in the arctic cold, was the Crystal Empire who lived the beautiful Princess Mi Amora Cadenza. The young mare was known as Cadence. She was very young, and spoke with wisdom beyond her years. One day, a familiar looking stallion was lead into the throne room. He looked about her age, but also looked like he had skipped a few meals.

"My dear princess, I am...KnightsArmor, a watchmaker. I come with devastating news..." Though the stallion knew lying to royalty was wrong, he couldn't let the princess know who he really was. She would never listen to him if she knew.

"Speak freely, KnightsArmor. What troubles you?"

"I am no ordinary watchmaker. I once worked in the Canterlot castle, and I've heard..."

"Yes?"

"The Gate of the World's end..." And with that, starvation finally took over the stallion as he fell dead to the floor.

Princess Cadence sat frozen on her throne, trying to establish what had just happened. It was only a few seconds before she knew what he meant by "The Gate of the World's end". She waved over her messanger, Mercury.

"Call on Princess Luna and the other royals, immediatley! We are all in danger..."

"Yes, your majesty!" Mercury ran as fast as she could out of the throne room.

It was only hours later when a message arrived by dragon. Just a single note that read "The Princess has been taken. Please, help us."

Princess Cadence was shocked as she read the note. She was afraid of this. She turned to mercury with determination. "Bring me the samuari!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Mercury saw the seriousness in her eyes and ran out of the palace and to the sand pit where Samuari AppleJack was training as always. Though AppleJack didn't even turn around to face Mercury, she could feel the presence behind her.

"Can I help you?" the orange mare asked.

"The princess requests your presence."

"Tell her I'm on my way." She turned back to the training dummy. "What? You think you're so bad? Well, guess what-"

"The princess is waiting." Mercury rolled her eyes.

"Just a minute! You're not as tough as you think you are! When I get back, I'm gonna kick your-"

"Samurai!"

AppleJack was snapped back into reality. "Coming!"

Mercury and AppleJack walked side by side into the throne room. AppleJack got down on her forelegs, supporting herself with her sword.

Cadence smiled everytime she saw her beloved samurai. "My samurai, AppleJack. I have a mission for you."

AppleJack looked up. "Anything you want; I am your slave."

"I do wish you would stop with the dramatics when it's just us."

AppleJack blushed. "Uh, force of habit?"

Cadence chuckled as she shook her head. "Force of thick headedness. This is a serious matter, AJ. I entrust the future of Equestria to you."

AppleJack nodded. "What would you have me do, princess?"

"Now that's more like it!"

So, the princess explained to AppleJack that Luna had requested Cadence's help in locating the kidnapper of Princess Twilight.

"There is some delicacy in this, you must understand." The princess told.

AppleJack scoffed. "Sounds simple enough to me. Find the pirate, smash him and grab the princess!"

Cadence shook her head in disappointment. "This isn't just a simple kidnapping, AppleJack. There are dark forces at work behind it. It is believed that the real target was the youngest princess, Fluttershy. She is destined to give Glade eternal life and power. We must make sure this terrible destiny does not come true."

"You think the pirate is in league with dark forces?" AppleJack bit her lip, as Cadence nodded. "That changes nothing."

Cadence sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can do to make you see. Just promise me you'll be careful."

AppleJack chuckled. "My princess, whenever am I not?" Suddenly, AppleJack was interupted as she tripped over a sword rack on her way out, but she got back up like the brave samurai she believed she was. She had waited for this day to come. For her entire life, she'd been training behind the crystal palace, waiting for adventure to find her. And that day as finally here! She raced over to the dragon stable and unlocked the gate to her red dragon which she'd dreamed was her trusty steed. Sure, she'd taken it on test rides before, but this was a real journey! As she hoped on her dragon, she saw a tiny green speck emerge from the palace shouting, "SAMURAI! SAMURAI!" Sure enough, little princess Fluttershy was just inches away from the dragon and it's rider.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

Fluttershy was still struggling to catch her breath. "I'm...I'm coming with you!"

"Absolutely, not!"

Fluttershy cringed. "She's _my_ sister!"

"I'm not saying she isn't, and getting yourself killed isn't going to prove that she is."

"She was taken protecting me!" Fluttershy yelled in her tiny, whispering voice. "It's my fault she's in this mess-!"

"And would it have been better otherwise? You are the chosen one. If Glade had gotten his hooves on you-"

Fluttershy shook her head. "The point is he didn't! He has Twilight! And do you know what he'll do to her when he finds out she's not me!?"

AppleJack patted the princess on the head. "You are going to stay here with Cadence. The Crystal Empire is the safest place in Equestria, Glade or his minions won't get their hooves on you."

Fluttershy suddenly grabbed Applejack's armor and pulled her forward until she looked her straight in the eyes. "I order you to take me with you."

Applejack laughed. "Kid, your not my princess."

And leaving a cloud of dust and sand behind, AppleJack and her dragon flew off into the sky. Princess Cadence watched the samurai, she'd treated like a daughter for years, fly into the sky, possibly never to return.

"Please, please come back. Please find her safely, Applejack, my knight. And keep youself safe aswell..."


	6. Destiny of Glade

On the airship of pegasi, Rainbow Dash and her crew were bringing their captive, Princess Twilight, onto the main deck. Her hooves were tied like hoof cuffs and she had a length of cloth wrapped around her horn, blocking off her magic.

"And this is the main deck. Just thought I'd show you around considering you'll be staying here a while."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "I don't care about your stupid ship. What do you want with me?" Even though Twilight knew the answer, she had to act confused and scared to keep the captain from becoming suspicious.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, princess," Rainbow chuckled. "You see, my boss ordered that I bring you to him and in return, he'll give me something...important."

"Important? Like what?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! LOCK HER IN THE BRIG! Laugh with me, crew!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

The pegasi all gave eachother looks before laughing in a fake, nervous way. The captain, herself, was literally wiping tears from her eyes since she as the only one actually laughing. "Ok! Ok, now shut up...SHUT UP!"

The ship went dead silent in a split second. Two pegasi grabbed Princess Twilight and brought her down to the brig, here they locked her in a jail cell. However, as the captain and the pirates went off to do their normal duties, they failed to notice a red dragon flying above.

The orange mare riding the dragon pet her dragons scales as she let go of the reigns. "Ready buddy? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." AppleJack took a deep breath as she jumped from her dragon and landed roughly on the deck of the ship. Every pirate on the ship whipped out their swords and pointed them directly at AppleJack. AppleJack fussed for her sword before pulling it off of her belt.

"Where is your captain? I have a matter of business to discuss with him!"

Suddenly, a sound of throat clearing broke the silence of the ship as a blue pegasus walked towards the samurai. " _I_ am the captain of this ship. And I don't do business with your princess."

A confused but still determined look spread across AppleJack's face. "Wait...Captain Rainbow Dash? You're a mare?! Uh, I mean...return the princess to me or I'll kill you!"

Rainbow couldn't help but laugh. "You can try."

She whipped out a scythe and tried to strike but failed as AppleJack blocked it with her sword.

"Why do you need the princess?" AppleJack struggled to ask.

"That's my business! Why is she important to you?!"

"You have no idea the amount of destruction this can cause!"

"Ugh! That's not my problem!"

With the amount of force between the mares, they both went flying to opposite sides of the deck. As AppleJack got up and ran, the captain noticed a ruby necklace hanging from her neck. AppleJack began to climb a rope ladder near by and tried to wave to her dragon.

"Hey samurai!" AppleJack looked down, but her vision flashed as the rope ladder was cut and she got completely tangled in it. Rainbow Dash hauled her up and dragged her to the rail of the ship.

"If you survive, tell your princess never to infere with us again!" And with that, AppleJack was thrown over the ship, plummeting towards the ground below.

Rainbow Dash let out a big breath as every crew pony gathered around her.

"You good, captain?" Parasol asked.

Rainbow only pushed them away. "Always!"

As whenever Captain Rainbow Dash went down to the bowels of the ship to deliver food or other small tasks, the princess was sitting cross-legged on the bench of her cell, eyes serenely closed. The captain knocked the back of one fist against the bars that seperated the room into a single cell and a watch station, normally left empty. Rainbow was sure that if the princess did escape, she wouldn't be able to go any where with them in the middle of the sky. The princess opened one eye, to see the captain angry in her presence.

"Yes, captain?"

"How many others are there? How many enchanted jeweled pendants?!"

Twilight shurgged. "I have no idea what you mean?"

"The Crystal Empire's samurai took a long walk off a short beam. And she had a necklace that looked like THIS!" Rainbow Dash whipped out both the diamond and cassiterite neckaces, she had stashed in her pocket. "Now, I over looked your diamond necklace. Two is a coincidence but three is a pattern. What do you know about that, hm?"

Twilight shrugged again. "I was not taught about my diamond. I was never told of another enchanted jewel, until I saw yours." That was a lie.

The captain pushed herself away from the bars and moaned. Princess Twilight rose from the bench and stepped towards the bars. "You are injured."

"Yeah. What of it?!"

"Nothing." Twilight went back to meditating as she watched Rainbow go back up to the main deck. "The diamond _chose_ me. Your cassiterite did not do the same for you."

Rainbow Dash looked over as she cocked her brow. "No?"

"...No..."


	7. Welcome to Grotto Peak

AppleJack twitched her eyes as she felt the warm, softness of sand beneath her. The sound of clanking metal and tools reached her ears.

"Need any help there, pard?" A high, cheery voice asked. The samurai looked up to see a pink pony with a blue shirt and a cowgirl hat staring down at her. AppleJack only struggled in the net that she had been wrapped up in, making the mare giggle. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine! I can get out of this myself!" the samurai scolded.

The pink pony chuckled. " _Sure_!...Can I ask how you got down here?"

"No! It's none of your business!"

"Well, when a samurai falls smack into the middle of my town wrapped up in a net, I think I deserve to know."

AppleJack finally sighed as she smiled up at the mare. "My name is AppleJack, and I could use a hand."

A huge smile spread across the pony's face as she began to cut the net with the end of a blue pendant she wore around her neck. "Nice to meet you, AppleJack! I'm Pinkie Pie! Welcome to Grotto Peak, where I am the awesome sheriff!"

AppleJack cocked her head as she got up on her freed hooves. "Grotto Peak?"

"Please, tell me you've heard of it!"

AppleJack shook her head. "Never in my life have I heard of a place called Grotto Peak."

Pinkie's head fell in disappointment. It wasn't a surprise. After all, Grotto Peak _was_ just an abandoned town she called home. "Well then! Let us give you the proper welcome!"

"We?"

Just then, from the old little shacks, emerged six young fillies, each wearing a different colored shirt.

"This is Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, AppleBloom, Twist, Aura and Piña Colada! They're the western fillies who live here!"

AppleJack leaned in close to Pinkie Pie's ear. "Did you kidnap them?"

Pinkie laughed. "Did I kidnap them? Oh, that's funny AJ! Your hilarious! I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends!"

AppleJack glanced over at a nearby sign. "And did you say Grotto Peak?"

"Yessiry! Grotto Peak! The finest place around!"

AppleJack turned the sign around. "But the sign says _Gongoro_ Peak..."

Pinkie stayed silent. The sign DID say Gongoro Peak, but no one called it that. "Uhhhhhhhhh...never mind what the sign says! We all call it Grotto Peak. And I suggest you call it that if you wanna stay alive...Now, what are you here for?"

"Well, you see-"

"You're looking for a place to stay?! Come on guys! It's a happy day!"

Suddenly, out of no where, the _Happy Days_ theme song began to play and all the fillies started dancing while AJ struggled to get their attention.

"Guys! Please! What I'm really here for is-"

"Your part of Captain Rainbow Dash's crew?! Guys, get your guns!" And out of each filly's pocket came a small toy pistol.

AppleJack knew they were fake, but she put her hooves up just to humor them. "No guys! Please, I'm not!"

Pinkie turned to the filly's and motioned for them to put their guns away. "Alright then. Then what are you here for!"

AppleJack took a deep breath and got ready to explain. "Well, the princess was kidnapped in her sister's place to protect her. Now Cadence wants me to-"

"Wait, wait, wait!"

"What?!"

Pinkie froze. "You're telling me you know Princess Cadence? Cadence?! Wow! Is she as rich as they say she is?"

"Not the point here! The point is she needs to find the princess. Like, all of Equestria is relying on me to find her!"

Pinkie giggled. "Whatever! Our priorities here are different."

"Anyway, I was tracking her down and I ended up crossing paths with some sky pirates."

Suddenly, every pony in Grotto Peak gasped. A white little filly with a pastel mane came running up to her. "Back up! You tracked down Captain Rainbow Dash?!"

AppleJack nodded.

"Can you believe she's a girl?!" Scootaloo blurted out, causing every face to turn to her. "Um, I mean, sheesh, how'd that turn out for you?"

"She wrapped me up in a net and dropped me from her ship."

Twist shrugged. "Well, worse things could happen!"

AppleJack patted the curly maned filly on the head, I appreciate all you girl's help, but I need to keep on going. I'm sure now that Captain Rainbow Dash has the princess aboard her ship."

AppleBloom ran up to her. "We'll help!" With that, every filly nodded their heads.

"Uh, no, I don't think you will." As AppleJack turned to leave, she noticed that Pinkie had a blue gem hanging from her neck. She didn't know quite why, but her heart told her to invite this mare along. "Actually, you know what, you can tag along."

Pinkie Pie sat on the sand, frozen, letting all the excitement build up inside her. Suddenly, she jumped up into the air and burst out with excitement. "YESS! Um, I mean, yeah sure, what ever."

As AppleJack pulled out her map, Pinkie gave each filly a small hoof bump, behind the samurai's back. "So, how are we gonna catch up with Captain Rainbow Dash?"

"Pfft! That's easy, with wagons! Fillies!"

In a split second, the western fillies, went into one of the shacks and came out pulling a horse drawn wagon. Before AppleJack could say anything, Pinkie Pie hopped up on the wagon and motioned for AppleJack to sit next to her. AppleJack had never used a wagon before, only dragons, therefore she struggled to get on.

Pinkie sat in awkward silence as she waited for AppleJack to get up. "Sooooo...you ever gonna tell me how you got rapped up in that net in the first place?"

AppleJack looked up at her. "No."

"Aw, come on!" Sweetie Belle yelled from the wagon.

"Well, not right now."

"Psychobabble, whatever."

After minutes of struggling and strength, AppleJack finally managed to get up on the wagon.

"You're not exactly... _acclimated, are_ you?"

"I'm not up for talking right now, sheriff."

"Suit yourself. Frankly, I've been told I do enough talking for two anyway." All the fillies nodded in agreement. "You know where we're going, right?"

AppleJack pulled out her map. "Um..."

"There's a ridge of rocks that Rainbow Dash always stops at to fill up on drinking water before she hits the open sea. I figure we can make it there in time to snag your missing princess from her. Sound good?"

"How long?"

"Four days. Give or take. Depends on us and depends on whether or not she makes that, uh... _pit stop_ on her way there."

AppleJack shrugged. "Let's do this!"

"Yee haw!" Yelled Pinkie and the fillies as they left a trail of sand and dust behind them. AppleJack and her new friends headed out on their journey to save the princess.


	8. Just a Dream?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b86490bff7373607dafd8fdd35606e7""Please! Just let me go!" Twilight pleaded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e876d9e8753dac6a0d854cea728ff517""Well, considering Rainbow Dash failed like I knew she would..." Rainbow looked down in disappointment. "It seems fair." Glade said as he sat perched upon his throne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="499ae9a30fb53806ca6eb5332f562538""You're...you're gonna let me go?" Twilight asked as she began backing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d979afaab5682a3d4cafb8658a211d35"But it wasn't long before Rainbow bit into her mane and pulled her back. "Come here, brat. Don't try to leave so soon!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01eb3239d2f70f5b6e217cac2db7aed6"Lord Glade chuckled. "Well, perhaps, I can help you turn back the clock and make things easier for me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec9e48e2ad7041601d500b65c2e1478c""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16d8a6399c6c569a6f298eea8a2e7427""Fluttershy is the one I was after. Kill her for me, and you can have your life back! Just as if you had never been kidnapped at all!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba750bb611c983a2bcd26c6bc573cbea"With this, the walls of the World of Flames and Fury melted away into the walls of the Canterlot castle. Twilight looked behind her to see Fluttershy, going up the stairs. Except she wasn't moving, she was frozen! A knife soon faded on the floor of the palace in which Twilight picked up with her magic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34461125d0dc7190af724f58a6ce3615""Kill her Twilight.." Glade's voice whispered to her. Twilight moved towards the stairs, her hooves seemed to have a mind of their own. The knife glistened in the magical aura in which Twilight held it. She made her way up the castle stairs. Fluttershy didn't turn around, she seemed lifeless already. She lifted the knife into the air with her aura and got ready to strike. She just held the knife above her adopted little sister, and imagined it impaling her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ae15b3e1ff8aed71be948462e229392""I CAN'T!" Twilight screamed as she and the knife fell on the steps. This seemed to snap Fluttershy out of her trance, causing her to turn around and see Twilight and the knife lying behind her. She picked up the knife in both hooves. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="456245f2055b139f91e4430e54c9e541""Oh, Twlight...why?..." She said nothing more. She just dropped the knife and continued up the stairs. Twilight felt two strong hooves grab her shoulder and begin dragging her out of the palace. She wanted to cry out, but found her voice to be gone. The two guards roughly tossed her out of the palace and shut the gates behind her. Twilight grasped onto the locked gates as her princess gown burned away into a white peasant dress. She was no longer a princess, but a peasant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a28c090c2954de3f6187c1c596dbf6a""No..please...it can't end like this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a3f2c89e7bdb94f98b8b9ed203939b5"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c40057d0a64a57d4f8df8b8bd14d3a1"Twilight gasped with fright as she awoke. She quickly looked around, scanning her surroundings. She was in her cell in Rainbow Dash's ship. It was just a dream? Twilight settled back comfortably onto her bench and closed her eyes. Only, it had slipped her mind that her dreams were never dreams; but visions of the future! She couldn't stop what she saw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="320fad9f136616ed523f844f43e41f21"It was going to happen, whether she liked it or not.../p 


	9. Fault

Princess Fluttershy, sat lonely on her suite bed where she stayed in the Crystal Empire. It was imperative for her not to return to Canterlot until further notice. She had to stay safe. Thousands of negative thoughts filled her mind, as she looked out her window and saw the magical aura of the empire.

"Oh, Twilight. This is all my fault, I never should've let you take my place. You're gone because of me...you should still be here!" Fluttershy couldn't help it. The corners of her eyes burned as tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. Suddenly, a knock at the door caused her to quickly wipe away the fresh tears. "Um, come in!"

The door squeaked as it opened a bit, and standing in the hall way, was the ruler herself. "Everything ok?"

Fluttershy nodded her head quickly. However, she wasn't ok, and she knew it. Cadence walked over and sat on the bed next to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, come on. You're eyes are red from tears, I know you were crying...why?"

Fluttershy squeaked as she tried to speak. But every time she tried, she felt like crying. Finally, she gave up and collapsed on the pink alicorn. "It's all my fault! Twilight protected me and I did nothing to stop her!"

"Oh, Fluttershy. It's not your fault. She knew what had to be done. She did it because she loves you, because she knew what would happen if Lord Glade had gotten his hooves on you. She did it for the sake of Equestria."

"But you don't understand! I lost the one pony I thought I could never lose! Twilight's all I had! Now she's gone, because of me!"

Cadence didn't know what more to do. She couldn't leave this mare feeling worthless! "Fluttershy...sometimes you face difficulties not because you're doing something wrong, but because you're doing what's right. Because you're here, Equestria will be able to sleep soundly tonight."

Fluttershy only stared at Cadence. Was she saying that Twilight was not important to Equestria? She she wasn't a real princess, but she sure acted like one. She couldn't help but continue to cry on Cadence's lap. The princess sighed, she was going to need back up.

Cadence quietly tip-toed out of Fluttershy's room and shut the door. Flutter's had finally drifted off to sleep from crying so much, but Cadence knew just who to call. She opened a door to one of the many doors in the crystal hall, and sitting at a desk was a pony wearing shoes with wings on them and a satchel over her shoulder.

"Yes, your highness?" Mercury asked. "How is Fluttershy?"

"Still really upset. She keeps telling herself that this is all her fault. That _she_ should've been taken instead."

Mercury tilted her head. "Did you tell her it was for the best?"

"Yes, and that only seemed to make her more upset. That's why I need you're help."

"My help? Oh, I've always waited for this day to come! The princess has an important task for me!"

Cadence chuckled. "I only need you to send a letter to Princess Luna."

"Oh, of course, your majesty. I'll get on it. But are you sure, you want Luna and not Celestia?"

Cadence nodded. "I'm sure..."


	10. In the Eye of the Sapphire Star

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bfd6b8535e53b4ccc416c7747eb7a7a"Twilight saw the captain every day she was a prisoner on the air-ship. Whether it was for a long chat, to bring her food, discuss her visions; but one day she didn't come. Twilight sat and waited, trying to meditate, but with her ears perked to try and hear anything through the thick wood and the heavy sound of machinery. Sunlight flooded the room through the small porthole and then left with the sun. As much as Zaria tried to forestall her thoughts from straying into that train of thought, she wondered what had happened, curious and a bit worried. She held no hate for the mare, even for kidnapping her, as it was all part of the vision that Twilight had seen. And the captain had never been cruel. Twilight had even been rather surprised by her hospitality...despite keeping her locked in a cell. Around what Twilight felt was midnight, she heard hoofsteps coming towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c295a87e9577b7e61809b087e35ced1""Captain?" She called out. But as the door creaked open, it wasn't the captain who walked in, but her number 2; Parasol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07dacd5040a13a3ccea3ff88e534554a""The captain needs your help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0941d95f69669b20af21974dfb5d53a0"Twilight cocked her head. "My head?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15faccbfafab16476d952216268e0025"Parasol took the keys to the cell out of her pocket. "You're a healer, aren't you?" Before Twilight had a chance to answer, the lock clicked and the door opened. As Twilight walked out, Parasol placed her hoof on her shoulder. "If you try to run, you won't get very far...and the captain dies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32873c75c063f2baa3e6ddf7bd0ba3bd"Twilight's stomach dropped. What had happened? " I won't run."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37983f626444e77ca3884e9e3f8c24c6"As Parasol took lead Twilight through the halls of the ship, all she could think about was the captain. There's no way AppleJack would've hurt her that much. She remembered Cadence saying that AppleJack made an oath not to kill any creature except one with a heart as black as Glade's. Sure, AppleJack is a determined samurai and takes her job seriously, but maybe just a few cuts on Rainbow at the least? Not fighting her to death! Finally, they reached a thick wooden door that resembled all the others on the ship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a492edce92ea95ce27274f4bd95a66""The captain's quarters." Parasol said, outloud. "She's a bit unruly. Call if she tries to break your neck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f1b1bc3c961da6e4a1c6462587c295b"Twilight took a deep breath and opened the door slightly. But it was enough that Rainbow Dash could see who it was. "Great! Parasol isn't giving up on this, is she? I'm fine!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51fac47771bdd94f3539a51cd4163213""I'm a trained healer. You must be in a great amount of pain. Rainbow Dash sat up from her bed and crossed her hooves. "No duh."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="484fd91a008ab3ab496aad85fd49429e"Twilight walked in all the way and motioned to a chair near her. "Please, sit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc829a536a97c938b42782a5559a675c"Rainbow Dash sighed and sat down. Wordlessly the princess began to work, sitting at the other chair, facing Rainbow's injuries. She picked up a few medical supplies, angular hooves removing large splinters of wood and a few shards of glittering glass and placed them aside. As she worked, she would smooth the blood away with a damp cloth. Every once in a while, Rainbow would hiss with pain, mouth pressed into her forearm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61e7422157115c1423afb5c554a5655a""Careful!" Screamed Rainbow Dash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74f9d6977945c71da324131af65234e1"Twilight flinched at her sudden shout. "My apologies. You know, for all your questions about me, I know very little about you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42f29336b7d891aea24bb81e9f04bda5"Rainbow Dash snickered in a sarcastic way. "And I'd like to keep it that way, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"your highness."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b9a0436916fffbaf206c2121d68fa53"Twilight looked around the captain's quarters, trying to find something that could tell her what the captain was all about. Then, on a shelf next to her bed, was a picture of a pegasus, just like Rainbow Dash, fighting a dragon. And in the dragon's mouth, was the star sapphire necklace that the captain had around her neck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42df8b8c1baecd324512912f1245cbad"Twilight pointed to the picture. "What's that picture about?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b40f147cc1ae45ae6fcb39274779263b"Rainbow Dash looked up at what Twilight was pointing at. "It was how I found my gem pendant. A dragon in a cave and I had that painted for me to remember it by."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae5132678420eaa53975475ad477193"Twilight cocked her head. She remembered a few days ago that the pendant didn't choose Rainbow Dash the same way her diamond had chosen her. But this story...sounded like destiny's work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab4e07f9fcbe040b1185e470ab956fb3""I was running away. My father...I didn't want to do what he did, at first. I never seemed good enough! So I ran, and ran, right into a cave with a dragon. I nearly died, I was so scared. I haven't been scared like that in a long time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fa941720f691822cb48ac8ce4b7a872"Rainbow Dash's voice started to shake. She got up, just as Twilight finished, and collapsed on her bed. Twilight slowly started to back out of the room. Rainbow Dash could hear her leaving and looked back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34bb6fb510e63bfa26308f3d7bf9823""I"m sorry, but this needs to be done. I need...I need to prove that I'm not a coward. I need to...I need him...I need my father back..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	11. Little Talks

Pinkie Pie and AppleJack sat by a crackling campfire, with a roasting guava over it. While the western fillies were singing or playing a game. All in the middle of a terrible place; Lonesome Park. Unlike Grotto Peak, Lonesome Park had twisters, bones, cacti, and tumbleweeds. Though Pinkie and the others were a bit excited to be outside Grotto Peak, for there was never a time in their life where they had a reason to leave. Pinkie carefully took the stick off the fire and slid the guava off the stick.

She blew on it and handed it to AppleJack. "Ever try a roasted guava before?"

AppleJack shook her head, a bit disgusted. "No, and I'm not sure if I want to."

"Aw, come on silly! If you've never tried it, how will you know if you like it! You _could_ like it, but you don't know! Your taste buds could be begging you to eat it! ' _Oh AppleJack! Why won't you eat the guava! It's delicious! We want the guava, AppleJack! Eat the guava! Don't you love us? If you loved us you would give us the guava!' "_

Pinkie started to dramatically cry on the sand. AppleJack just rolled her eyes and stared at the hot guava in her hooves. "Alright! I'll try your silly guava! Just stop crying!"

Pinkie Pie gasped as if she had just sucked in all the oxygen in the world. "DID YOU HEAR THAT FILLIES?! APPLEJACK IS GOING TO TRY A ROASTED GUAVA!"

All the other fillies gasped the same way Pinkie Pie did as they all began to gather around AppleJack. "Why is this roasted guava thing so important to y'all?"

"It's only the most amazing thing ever!" shouted Sweetie Belle!

"Yeah, and the only food here in these deserts are fruits!" Twist explained.

"Roasted guava is better than you think, samurai! Give it a shot!" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah! I mean, you're probably not gonna live very long anyway, since you waste your life fighting danger." Pina Colada shouted.

AppleJack growled. "I'm started to have second thoughts about letting y'all come with me."

"No! No! She didn't mean it!" Aura shouted, as she slapped Pina Colada upside the head.

"Please, try it." AppleBloom begged as she looked up at Applejack with foal eyes.

"Fine." AppleJack stared at the guava, and took a breath. She shoved the guava in her mouth and took a juicy bite out of it. She embraced herself for the horrifying taste, but to her surprise...

"This is really good."

"SHE LIKES IT!" Pinkie Pie announced, causing applause throughout the crowd of fillies.

"Alright, alright. Geez, you guys get excited about every little thing, don't you?"

The fillies nodded as they went back to their activities. AppleJack turned back to Pinkie Pie, to see her clenching a sapphire pendant. "So, how long have you had-"

"I wasn't gonna mention it myself, but it's not everyday I see a mare with a ruby pendant."

AppleJack chuckled at this. "Well, it's not everyday I meet a mare with a sapphire pendant."

Pinkie Pie sighed as she looked up at the sky, visualizing the past. "I got mine one day, when I was exploring the desert. A twister came around, and the next thing I know, I'm in the center of it, surrounded by lightning of all things! Well, I started to fly into the sides, and if it wasn't for my Pinkie sense you'd be talking to a dead mare!"

AppleJack gave Pinkie a death stare. "Keep talking and you _will_ be a dead mare."

The silence ran for about ten seconds before the pink sheriff started up again. "Well, anyway, once I'm at the top-there is this HUGE blue dragon! And in one of his claws is this beauty! Well, this dragon looks at me for a moment, a LOOOOOOOONG moment, you know, and then I swear it just drops it! Like no big deal! He's just like here bruh, enjoy this. Then it flies off and I'm all alone again."

"You sure do talk a alot."

Pinkie Pie motioned to the ruby which dangled from AppleJack's neck. "How about you, or are you still not into show-and-tell?" AppleJack turned her head away from the sheriff. "Thought so."

"I wouldn't want to keep you quiet for too long. I imagine it would be a burden to you."

"Pfft! Yeah, yeah."

AppleJack turned back to Pinkie. "By 'pit stop' earlier you meant-"

"Ransackin' a town?" Pinkie grinned. "Yeah."

AppleJack was trying to recall their past conversation. There was something that just didn't make sense. "Wait, you know about Captain Dash's star sapphire pendant?" Pinkie nodded. "So, you've met her before?"

Pinkie's grin dropped. "Oh, we've met. She burned down half my town, drove out anyone respectable and left us all to rot. Goes to figure why we don't get visitors anymore. Took all the gold that we mined ourselves! Because that's what it all comes down to for a scum like her. Who's got the gold, and where's it going? This is all that is! The princess is just a price to her, and she's gonna use her to buy something big. Something horrible! That's why we need to stop her . Stop her and make her pay for what she's done..."


	12. Promise

The sun rose, creating a silhouette of the air ship in the sand. Rainbow Dash was still sound asleep on her bed, after crying herself to sleep from the previous night. She was lonely, but she knew once Glade had the princess, she wouldn't be. Rainbow was suddenly awoken by a gentle knock on the door. She stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on in, Parasol."

Parasol was usually the one to bring the captain her breakfast, being her number two, but to her surprise, it was the princess instead.

"You have opened the wounds again."

Rainbow Dash let out a huff of breath and layed back down on the bed. Her sleeping time had been wasted. "Good morning to you too. I'm guessing this is your handiwork?" Twilight nodded as she motioned to the chair. "I'm fine."

Twilight looked at how beat up Rainbow Dash looked. "Obviously."

With a huff, Rainbow Dash sat down in the chair the same way she had the night before, straddling it so that the princess sit behind her and work on her back. The bandages were removed and the wounds surveyed before Twilight calmly informed Rainbow that she needed stitches. A needle and thread were found and the healer went to work while Rainbow chewed the inside of her mouth and gripped and ungripped her fists against tha pain silently.

"Thank you." Rainbow said, trying to hide her smile.

Twilight shrugged. "It was no great discomfort of mine."

"Not just for the healing, for not leaving. You could have if you wanted to. Could have ran and left me to die of fever or gangrene or something."

"I couldn't have."

"Why not?"

Twilight thought and took a deep breath. "When I first joined the royal family, I began to have visions. Visions of the future. I did not understand how or why, I was told that it was my purpose to have these visions, and use them to help people. Ever since then, it has been my duty to protect people. You were in need of my help, and so I chose to protect you. It is my place."

Twilight helped Rainbow Dash into her black jacket, as the captain gave her a smile. "Well, I will give you this - you do your duty alot better than I did and...I owe you one..."

"Will you let me go?" Twilight asked. She knew it was a silly question, but it was worth her breath.

"You are wise, princess, but now's not the time to suddenly get a sense of humor. But...I think you deserve to have this back." Rainbow Dash dug into her pocket and pulled out her diamond pendant. She undid the chain and placed it back around Twilight's neck, making the princess smile. "I'll tell you what - you can come to the ground with me. You deserve some fresh air...as long as you promise not to run."

"I promise..."


	13. Professional Help

The sun slowly began to set in the east, lighting the skies with pinks and purples. In the west, the moon began to rise, bring night to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Crickets soon began to chirp, creating the music of the night. One little cricket, hopped out of a plant on the balcony of the palace and made his way through a window of one of the suites. Sitting on one of the chairs was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane, wearing a green night dress and a golden headdress with a green gem, reading a book. Princess Fluttershy turned the page of one of the books Twilight had given her and began to read the words on the page. Twilight loved to give Fluttershy books. Every Christmas present was a book, every birthday present was a book, every half birthday present was a book, she would even make up random holidays just to give her a book! She remembered National Take a Book from Your Sister Day, that was her favorite. Fluttershy soon began to think if she was ever going to see Twilight again. She remembered in one of the books she read, it was said if a pony gone missing is not found in 5 days, they give up on the search and declare that pony dead. No. Twilight would be fine, Fluttershy was sure of it. She'd always been there to stick up for her, she can stick up for herself. Just then, a small little creature jumped into a page in the book, causing the princess to scream in fear and shut the book quickly!

Recovering from the incident, Fluttershy cautiously opened the book to see the cricket smushed between the pages. She gasped as she carefully peeled him off the book and set him on the hoof rest of the chair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry little friend! Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked, her voice still shaking.

The cricket didn't move, until about a minute passed and he popped up and nodded happily at the princess.

"I'm so glad to hear! At first I thought I had accidently smushed you with my book, but I'm so happy I didn't. I don't know how I would live with myself. I'm Princess Fluttershy."

The cricket tilted his head and made a noise, causing Fluttershy to giggle. "Well, I don't know if I'm a real princess or not. My step sister Twilight isn't, she told me that. She always used to tell me her brother would come back for her, although she doesn't even remember what he looks like!"

The cricket responded with a chirp. "Twilight? Oh, she's amazing! She's caring, smart, wise, studious...sacrificial..."

Describing her sister made Fluttershy's stomach drop. A single tear drop began to roll down her face. "And now she's gone...but I'm still here. It should've been me, little cricket, it should've been me!"

With that, Fluttershy brought her hooves up to her face and began to sob, uncontrollably. She thought about if Twilight wasn't back in the next two days, what would happen then? Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door slid open, with Princess Cadence and Princess Luna standing in the hallway.

"Princess Luna?" Fluttershy asked, a bit concerned. "What is she doing here?"

"I'm here to help you, dear child. Cadence tells me you are upset with you're sister. Is that correct?" Fluttershy quickly nodded. "Well, perhaps I can help, because as you know, I too have lost my sister."

"But that's different! She left because it was her choice! She wasn't forced or sacrificed to save you!"

"But a sister is a sister, isn't it?" Fluttershy shrugged. "It doesn't matter where they are or what they did, because they will always be your sister. And even though you're not related, your relationship sounds like a true sistership to me."

"But...what if I never see her again. I'll live the rest of my life knowing I could've done more to stop her from doing what she did."

"If you tried to stop her, Fluttershy, Glade would've gotten you aswell." Cadence added.

"I wish he HAD taken me instead! Twilight had no idea what she was doing or what Glade is capable of!"

"Oh, and you do?!" Cadence began to shout.

"I know more than you! That's for sure!" Fluttershy had never shouted that loudly before, but her pulse began to speed up with anger.

"How do you know! You barely know him as he is!"

"Oh Celestia, ENOUGH!" Princess Luna boomed, causing silence to rush throughout the room.

"But Luna-" Cadence began to protest.

"I said enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this! Fluttershy! Stop saying this is all you're fault! Twilight did what she had to and that's that! It's in the past! It happened! You can't change it! And you Miss Princess of Love, I don't want you speaking another word about Glade to her like that! EVER. AGAIN! Got it!"

Both Cadence and Fluttershy nodded their heads quickly, scared for the words that would come from Luna next. But instead, Luna bowed quickly and exited the room and Cadence followed shortly behind. Fluttershy sighed as she turned around to return to her chair and read, when she saw the little cricket laughing at what just happened.

"What are you laughing at?!"


End file.
